Użytkownik:Rocky-Punky/Anime/Odcinki SG/SG006
| nzw=Skirmish with the leader of the room to start the time!| scr=Falkner 001.jpg| nzwpl=Potyczkę z liderem sali czas zacząć!| nzwjp=時間を開始する部屋のリーダーとの小競り合い ！| tmjp=| serus=Silver&Gold| nrus=006| serjp=Silver&Gold| nrjp=006| nrodc=006| dtjp=Nigdy| dtus=2 stycznia 2012| dtpl=2 stycznia 2012| anim=Fiona| scen=Fiona| opis=Fiona| asdr=Fiona| dran=Fiona| }} SG006 - szósty odcinek Anime Pokemon. Najważniejsze Wydarzenia * Bohaterowie docierają do Violet City * Okazuje się, że Jun ma już odznakę * Dziewczyna proponuje Lyrze walkę ** Dowiadujemy się, że Jun ma Shiny Aipom *** Dziewczyna wygrywa * Lyra leczy swojego Chikoritę, a później idzie do sali Falknera * Rozpoczyna się walka, a Lyra zamiast swojego silnego Chikority wybiera do walki Sentreta Debiuty Ludzi * Falkner Pokemonów * Angel (Shiny Aipom Jun) Występują Ludzie * Lyra * Nathan * Vincent * Jun * Falkner Pokemony * Chikorita Lyry * Sentret Lyry (pod koniec odcinka) * Cyndaquil Nathana * Angel Jun (Shiny Aipom, Debiut) * Pidgey (Falknera, pod koniec odcinka) Treść W poprzednim odcinku poznaliśmy Jun, która kiedy porządnie pomęczyła już Lyrę zaproponowała skrót do Violet City. Widać, że dziewczynie się nie polubiły. Jun szła przodem, chłopaki za nią, a Lyra sama z tyłu. - Długo jeszcze? - spytała jeszcze. Jun się odwróciła. - Tyle ile będzie potrzeba! Lyrze to wystarczyła. Mruknęła coś pod nosem. Coś, czego lepiej nie mówić na głos. Nathan zwolnił nieco ruchu i dołączył do Lyry. - Od razu jej nie polubiłem - powiedział szeptem. - Mhm. - W ogóle czemu ona idzie razem z nami? - Bo tylko dzięki temu dojdziemy szybciej do Violet City, koleżko. Vincent również do nich dołączył. - O czym gadacie? - wyszeptał. - O niebieskich migdałach - nie wytrzymała Lyra. - O tym, że.. - ściszyła głos. - O tym, że ta dziewczyna się nam nie podoba. - To witaj w klubie! - powiedział nieco głośniej Vincent. - Hej, śpiochy! - tą szeptaną konferencję przerwała im Jun. - Czego?! - spytała oschle dziewczyna. - Nie mówi się czego, tylko proszę lub ewentualnie co... - odparła Jun. - Za pięć minut będziemy w Violet City. - A skąd ta pewność?! - Stąd, że już je widać. Faktycznie, Violet City stało w całej swojej okazałości kilkadziesiąt metrów od nich. - Eee... Świetnie - bąknął Nathan. - Idziemy. Po kilku minutach wreszcie doszli do Violet. Było to piękne, wielkie miasto, ale całkiem puste. Nie było tu żadnych ludzi, z wyjątkiem mężczyzny siedzącego pod zamkniętą salą. W sumie dziwiło to Lyrę, jej przyjaciół i Jun, ale niezbyt ich to teraz interesowało. Odetchnęli powietrzem i usiedli na ławce. To znaczy: Lyra rozsiadła się na ławce i pozwoliła na niej usiąść pierwszemu chłopakowi, który do niej dojdzie (oczywiście był to Nathan), a Vincent i Jun stali obok. Dziewczyna spojrzała na trenerkę. - Dobra, Jun. - Co dobra? - Ja walczę pierwsza z Falknerem czy ty. Jun wybuchnęła śmiechem. - Ha, Ha, Ha! - zaśmiała się. - Ale ja już mam odznakę, patrz! - powiedziała i pokazała zdziwionej Lyrze, oraz jej dwóm przyjaciołom, pięknie połyskującą odznakę Falknera. - C.. C.. CO?! To niby po jakiego bzika z nami lazłaś!? - wrzasnęła Lyra. - Kaprycho - wzruszyła ramionami Jun. Lyra miała ochotę wybuchąć, ale jej przeszło. - Dobra, to my idziemy do sali, a ty już sobie lepiej pójdź... - Chwila moment - zatrzymała ją dziewczyna. Lyra stanęła. - Co znowu? - spytała. - Chcę z tobą stoczyć walkę. - Że jak?! - No, tak po prostu - na twarzy trenerki pojawił się dziwny uśmieszek. - No chyba, że stchórzysz. Nathan i Vincent odsunęli się o kilka kroków. - Ah tak?! - krzyknęła Lyra. - Taaak - odpowiedziała Jun. - Dobra... Sama chciałaś.... WALCZYMY! Jun i Lyra stanęli w sporej odległości od siebie. - Angel, wybieram Cię! - krzyknęła Jun. Nathan zdziwił się. - To Shiny Aipom! - powiedział. - Ha, ha! Po tobie, Lyrry! - zaśmiała się dziewczyna. - Po moim trupie! Chikorito, pędź mały! Chikorita stanął przed trenerką. - Chiko! - Rozpoczęła się walka, Lyra kontra Jun, pierwszy atak należy do Lyri - powiedział na jednym oddechu Vincent. Pełnił rolę sędzi. - Chikorita, użyj Dzikich Pnączy! - Pokemon zaatakował z dużą mocą Angel, która na moment upadła na ziemię, ale wkrótce się podniosła. - Hej, skąd ona zna ten atak?! - wrzasnął Vincent. Chikorita popatrzył na niego z wyrzutem. - Ekhem, skąd ON zna ten atak... - Zapomniałeś? Przecież Lyra wymknęła się z treningu! Pewnie wtedy nauczyła wszystkiego Chikorita! Prawda, Lyra? - Prawda! - Angel, Centro-Cios! Shiny Aipom Jun mocno zaatakował Centro-Ciosem Chikoritę. Nie, nie przegra kolejnej walki - musi mu się udać! - Nie przejmuj się Chiko, zaatakuj Ostrym Liściem! - Unik, Angel! Poke-Małpa zręcznie uniknęła ataku. - A teraz Prędkość! - Świetlisty Ekran! Świetlisty Ekran zneutralizował atak Angel, jednak Chikorita pomału zaczął się męczyć. - Zwiąż Angel Dzikimi Pnączami i mocno ściśnij, a później zaatakuj ją Ostrym Liściem! - Chiko! Pokemon wykonał polecenie, Angel miała coraz mniej sił. Nie chciała jednak zawieźć swojej trenerki. - Dobrze Angel, spokojnie. Użyj teraz Podwójnej Drużyny, dla zmyłki! - No nie! Chikorita, Ostry Liść w każdą jedną! Chikorita nie zauważył jednak, że prawdziwa Aipom zakradła się tuż za nim i szykowała się do ataku. - OK, Angel! Gryzienie! Gdy stworek wyjął już swoje zęby z ciała Chikority, Pokemon leżał bezsilny na ziemi. - Nie! - krzyknęła Lyra. - To kolejna przegrana walka! Eh... - podeszła do Pokemona i pogłaskała go po głowie. - Byłeś dzielny, Chikorita. Raz na wozie, a raz pod. Ważne, że się starałeś. - Byłaś świetna, Angel - powiedziała Jun do zwycięskiej Aipom. - Powrót. - Spojrzała na Lyrę. - Ja będę się zmywać. Dobra walka. - Dzięki. Cześć - mruknęła. - Nathan, Vincent, chodźmy do Centrum Pokemonów. Gdy Chikorita był już wyleczony, nasi bohaterowie poszli w stronę sali Falknera. - Nieźle walczyłaś - powiedział mężczyzna, który pod nią siedział. Nadal tu był? Zdziwiło ty Lyrę. Pewnie obserwował jej walkę. - Taa, eee, dzięki... - odpowiedziała. - Wiesz może gdzie jest Falkner? - Falkner? Ja jestem Falkner! - facio wstał z ziemi. - A teraz zapraszam do sali! Lyra, Nathan i Vincent w towarzystwie Falknera weszli do wielkiej sali. Falkner chciał wezwać sędzię, ale Vincent powiedział, że sam chętnie posędziuje. Dziewczyna stanęła na jednym końcu sali, a lider na drugim. - Walcz, Pidgey! - krzyknął lider. - Hi, Hi, Hi... Do boju Sentret! - Senty, Set! - ŻE JAK?! - wrzasnęli równocześnie Nathan i Vincent Co to za Pokemon? Co to za Pokemon? To Shiny Aipom! Plik:190shiny.png Co to za Pokemon?